The present invention relates to a synchronous processing system at the time of converting specification of moving picture information, and more particular to a synchronous processing system at the time of converting specification of moving picture information, which enables conversion of specification of audio/picture information without injuring synchronism of audio/picture information as moving picture information, in a system where: moving picture (audio/picture) information, which was input, is accumulated by instructions for picture recording from fixed-network (mobile-network) moving picture terminals; the accumulated moving picture information is fetched by instructions for regeneration from the other fixed-network (mobile-network) moving picture terminals that corresponded to moving picture information having different specification of audio/picture information; and the audio/picture information is converted into one having specification for a regenerated moving picture terminal to output it as moving picture information that can be regenerated.
In developing a system that complied with the picture recording and the regeneration between the moving picture terminals, which corresponded to the moving picture information having different specification of the audio/picture information, in order that the moving picture information, which was able to be regenerated, had to be transmitted to the moving picture terminal for regeneration, it was necessary that the moving picture information, for which the picture recording was made, was separated into the audio information and the picture information, and that, after respective kinds of information were converted into one having the specification for the moving picture terminal for regeneration, they were multiplexed again.
In realizing the above-mentioned operation, the respective data lengths of the audio information and the picture information separated from the moving picture information for which the picture recording was made are different, and the data lengths before and after converting the specification are also different, whereby the problem occurred that the synchronism of the audio/picture information as the moving picture information was injured in multiplexing again
So as to settle the above-mentioned problems, conventionally, the synchronous processing system of the moving picture/audio disclosed, for example, in JP-A-87324/1995 has been offered.
The art described in the above-mentioned publication is characterized in: providing picture input/output means, picture data memory means for memorizing picture data that was input, picture compression/expansion means for compressing or expanding the picture data, compressed data memory means for memorizing the compressed picture data, audio data input/output means for inputting/outputting audio data that corresponds to the picture data, format converter for converting this input audio data into a format adapted to a compressing process in the above-mentioned picture compression/expansion means, and audio data memory means for memorizing this format-converted audio data; and being configured so that the picture data memorized in the above-mentioned picture data memory means is compressed, and together with it, the audio data after the format conversion memorized in the above-mentioned audio data memory means is handled as the picture data and is compressed to synchronize the picture with the audio.
In the prior art described in the above-mentioned publication, by performing the process by frame unit in such a manner that one frame of the audio data is converted into a format for picture compression processing, and that the converted audio data is compressed as the picture data, the audio synchronized with the picture can be recorded, and accordingly, in regenerating, by performing the process opposite to the time of recording for the picture data and the audio data, the merit exists that the audio is regenerated, being synchronized with the picture; however plenty of the format converting processes for the audio data and the picture data were required, and the defect existed that the configuration and the operation were complicated.